


Violent turn

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: When everything is happy and sweet for Sehun, Kyungsoo has different plans, and ideas. The problem is, this causes not so unwanted conflict.





	

The hot air was damp with moisture, and it was becoming almost unbearable in the black skinny jeans he had chosen for the day. Sehun stood outside the small boba shop to wait for the car to arrive, his arms were now sweating profusely in the leather jacket and thick black shirt, and it made him almost regret wearing his usual fair of all black today. As he was about to get out his phone to call, Kyungsoo showed up, car going 100 miles an hour, the driver slowed to come into the curb, right next to where Sehun was standing. As Sehun got into the car, he sighed in relief that it was fully air conditioned and quickly closed the door to keep the cool in. They set off in silence, only taking momentary peaks at each other, the ride was in a sustained, but comfortable silence.

Kyungsoo sat awkwardly, shifting constantly as he took small glances at Sehun a small smile on his lips. Sehun was giddy, the fact that they were in a car together alone, he had to speak up. They'd been dating for a while, but neither of them have ever really said anything about making it official. Sehun despite his bitch face was smiling inside, and he felt like he needed to say something. 'I-,' he started to say, at the same time as Kyungsoo, which caused them to both blush furiously. 'You go first Sehun,' Kyungsoo said. Having Kyungsoo say his name made Sehun feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, and for the firs time that day he smiled as he started talking. 'Ah, well,' he was getting nervous. What if he had mis judged the situation? What if Kyungsoo didn't like him? But Kyungsoo's smile was so nice and encouraging, so he took a deep breath and continued. 'Okay, so I've liked you for a while, and um, I, i would love if...' 

'Yes,' Kyungsoo said questioningly but reassuringly,

'We could become official?' 

The bright red blush along Sehun's cheeks offset his pale skin and him curling into a ball trying to hide himself and his embarrassment completely offset his clothing. His all black outfit did nothing for his manly image as he desperately tried to hide. Kyungsoo started to laughed as he looked on, at how cute he was. Sehun was now groaning out loud about how he knew it was a mistake and he knew he would laugh at him, which made Kyungsoo only laugh more. Kyungsoo calmed down the chucking as he reached out for Sehun. He grabbed Sehun's face in his hands to bring him up to looking at him. He was no longer laughing, and said 'Sehun, please look at me?' Sehun looked up into Kyungsoo's large rounded eyes, and only saw love and affection. 'It's okay, I wasn't laughing at you, I just it was really cute,' as he said this he started to caress Sehun's cheek with one hand, and a heart shaped smile started to appear on his lips. Sehun, filled with joy that Kyungsoo liked him too leaned forward to minimise the gap between their lips. Sehun stared wanting at his lips, as if asking for permission. Kyungsoo had gone completely serious at the thought of Sehun kissing him and gave a little nod for Sehun to go ahead.

Just as Sehun was about to close the gap, Kyungsoo smiled. A wicked smiled, that Sehun didn't see before his neck was twisted to the side, and his neck broke. The now lifeless body of Sehun lay only centimetres from Kyungsoo's lap as he quickly hopped out of the car and removed any evidence that he was there. As he got out he called. 'Kai? Yes it me,'

...

'Yes I finished the job,' 

...

Don't worry about it, he only knew me as Kyungsoo, my agency name won't be attached,'

...

'Don't worry, no one knows D.O exists.'

...

'Good luck with yours.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a violent turn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just like his neck.
> 
> And I'm so sorry for Sehun stans. I really do love Sehun, I do.


End file.
